


Carlos never walked through old oak doors

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [24]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carlos-centric, Loosely based on episode 43: Visitor, Other, POV Carlos, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), With some of episode 49A/49B: Old oak doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter is based on Welcome to Night Vale episode 43: Visitor, and what happens to Carlos in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never walked through old oak doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all beings who reads this. The world can be such a cold place. Come to the wastelands and huddle with us. Leave all your possessions behind. They will only slow you down anyway.
> 
> And hey, to the few but lovely who comes back and wishes for more,
> 
> thanks.

The bright yellow letter arrived in the late evening. Carlos saw it first, a corner of it peeking out under the front door. He balanced his books and laptop as he leaned down to pick it up. It said “Carlos” in chirpy, stylized letters. Carlos shivered and hesitantly looked out at the drive in front of Cecil's house through the hall window. The front yard was thankfully empty. 

“The girls are asleep,” Cecil murmured as he stalked down the stairs. “Oh, what have you got there?”

Carlos thought of lying, but he couldn't. 

“When I met Lauren,” he sighed and ripped the envelope open, “she said she had some new scientists for me, from Strex Corp...”

He read through the file inside and nodded, mostly to himself. Cecil moved closer, a worried look on his face. Carlos brow creased when he read what little information the Strex people let him have about his new colleagues.

“Says here there are five of them, David, Rachelle, Olivia, Gary and Marla, no last names.”

The people in the photos looked surprisingly normal, white lab coats, yellow shirt collars and ties. Carlos hoped they would be less inclined to eat him than Kevin and Lauren, and felt himself relaxing a little in Cecil's arms, leaning into the safety of the eldrich being's embrace.

“Says here they are going to arrive tomorrow,” the scientist muttered. “Guess I should greet them at the lab, huh?”

Cecil nodded solemnly.

“Just, you know, be careful, alright?” he whispered.

“Always,” Carlos said.

~ooo~

The five new scientists already stood anxiously waiting when Carlos pulled his car up on the side of the science building. They barely noticed him as he greeted him, only one of them glancing him over before turning to stare at the door again. They were all just standing there, each white knuckled left hand gripping an identical suitcase. 

“Hrm, sorry, coming through, okay...” Carlos said as he squeezed his way to the keypad. He hit his code and opened the door to let them in. The scientists scurried to stand in the shadows of the building, eyes big and mouths open. They came to a halt beyond the stairs as Carlos raised his voice. 

“Hold on for a second!”

“Too much rest is bad for productivity!” a young olive skinned man piped up, Carlos thought it was David.

“Well okay, yes, but I haven't even given you any assignments yet.”

They all turned his attention to him, the five Strex scientist's eyes fixating on him up to a point where it just felt creepy. Carlos felt a tingle run up his spine but tried to ignore it.

“You're Carlos?!” Olivia, a tall brown-haired woman, demanded.

“Yes,” Carlos said, “and if you could just...”

“Can't be, you are barely a teenager!” a timid gray haired man said, pushing his glasses higher up his wide nose. From the file, Carlos knew him as Gary.

The latino scientist took a deep breath. He should have expected this.

“I'm actually 35,” he explained, “but there was an accident before, and I'm the only one of the former work crew who is old enough to even talk properly.”

The scientists all hissed in bewilderment. It seemed sort of rehearsed. 

“What caused it?” Rachelle asked, an overly chocked tone in her voice.

“One of my experiments failed,” Carlos admitted.

He supposed he must have looked guilty without knowing it, because Rachelle quickly put her bag down and stepped forward to embrace him.

“Oh sweetie, it wasn't your fault!”

He noticed she smelled nice but a little dusty, like his grandmother when she still was alive. There were nothing immediately disturbing about her. The others rolled their eyes and started checking their phones behind their colleague's back.

“Don't worry about it,” he managed, and she smiled, very normally, at him when she let go. 

It was a blushing supervisor who showed his new crew the living facilities. Someone had cleaned out every last personal thing from the other scientists and replaced the all the lavender bed linens with a sunny yellow. They all seemed satisfied, unpacking normal things from normal bags. Carlos hung back a little in the corridor, getting his breathing under control. None of them had raw steaks or bottles filled with blood tucked in with their belongings. He showed them the kitchen and they smiled and looked suitably content. Everything seemed normal, or was, until Marla, a curly haired little woman, asked Carlos where he lived.

“I'm asking only because my last boss lived in his office,” she confessed in a proud voice, “slept and ate, practically chained to his computer!”

“How productive!” Olivia chimed.

“I actually live with my boyfriend,” Carlos said, “Cecil, in a little house out by...”

That was all he had time for, before noticing all the color disappearing from Marla's cheeks. 

“Your what?” Marla said, and the smile she had had, a normal, polite smile, had started to creep further back, into something not even close to a smile anymore.

Carlos stuttered, he didn't know what to say, scared of her teeth who seemed to become more prominent by the millisecond. No one in Night Vale had ever raised an eyebrow when he had said he lived with Cecil, and so he had thought that was what people was like around here. Desert Bluffs, it seemed, was a whole other matter.

“Oh, don't be like that Marla, he probably just misspoke,” Olivia tutted. “Surely, you mean your friend-who-is-a-boy, right, Carlos?”

Carlos shook his head, blood pumping though his ears. He wished he was his usual size so he might actually have a chance at the beasts he was now convinced he had happily invited into the lab. 

“You are just sharing a house because of the economy, right?” Olivia continued, turning towards him. 

Carlos knew he had to lie in order to survive, but the words stung all the way out.

“Yes... because of the economy.”

Olivia nodded and patted Marla on the shoulder.

“Our girl here is just a bit tired, and she has bad hearing after that accident... it was such a fruitful experiment though!”

Marla relaxed a bit, and Carlos felt the need to get as far away from her as possible lessen a bit.

“I should have known better,” she said and smiled apologetically. “A man who were interested in men could never achieve a position of power in a science lab...”

'Narrow minded,' Carlos thought.

“...they would be experimented on with unsterilized blades themselves!”

All the other Strex scientists howled with laughter. Carlos went cold inside.

~ooo~

“They are homophobic monsters,” Carlos exasperated as soon as he walked inside the house. A tentacle bundle, a white haired teen and an ten year old girl turned their heads towards him.

“Papa, what does homophobic mean?”

“It means that Papa had a bad day at work,” Cecil said as he ushered Carlos into the living room.

Carlos laid down on the sofa, sinking into the mattress. He had been tense all day, careful not to mention anything that would make Marla or any of the others suspicious again.

“There are some people in this world who doesn't like it when two men or two women, or any variation thereof, are together,” he explained to his family who gathered around him. “They think the only people that are allowed to marry and stay together are one man and one woman.”

He looked up at Hazel who had sat down beside him, trying to wrap her head around this foreign concept.

“I think sounds very... limiting,” Skyler said in a thousand small voices as she morphed back into a girl again.

Carlos nodded. Hazel still hadn't said anything. Normally the little girl would be the one babbling away, but she was quiet.

“Hazel?” Cecil said, “what are you thinking about?”

She looked up at them as though she had forgotten they were there, and tilted her head to the side.

“Can't you just talk to them, papa?” she said. “If you tell them what is right, what you thing, won't they listen to you?”

“If they were normal people, I would,” Carlos said, “but these ones have fangs, and the more they smile the more scared you feel.”

“But that doesn't mean they won't listen to you,” Hazel said, in that spot between childlike trust and stoic conviction. Skyler stood right beside her, her chin moving in agreeing nods.

They really thought of him like a mighty person, Carlos realized, someone powerful, who could make anything unjust right. He felt immediately better, smiling and ruffling their hair.

“You make me very happy,” he said, sitting up to drag them into her lap. The girls had become so tall, with parents like him and Cecil it was a real no-brainer, and Carlos suddenly felt like it had all gone too fast. Carlos kissed his children on their foreheads, and then Cecil too who leaned in and wrapped himself around them. It felt safe and warm. Carlos wished they could stay like that forever.

“Sorry, but I have to sleep,” he said after a small infinity, blinking and rubbing his eyes. “We got this report that there is a weird house somewhere on the edge of town, and we have to go check it early tomorrow.”

“Let me guess,” Cecil mumbled as he reluctantly let them go, “for _productivity_?”

“How _did_ you know?” Carlos mimicked the chirpy voice of the scientists.

“Trust me when I say you're not the only one who has issues with Strex invading your workplace,” Cecil said, a small crease on his forehead.

~ooo~

“Look everyone, I've made brownies!”

“Aw, they look _delicious_ Marla!”

“I know, I spent _all_ night making them, I made, like, a hundred plates!”

Carlos looked at the enormous amount of sponge cake covering every surface of the lab and the others gushing over her like she had just won the Nobel prize.

“Where did you even get the flour for all of these?” he tried to ask in what he hoped was a polite manner. 

“Oh, I used almond flour. You nightvaleans, with all your bans on wheat and wheat by products. It is _such_ a shame, it really is!”

“All the flour produced actual snakes, so I would say it was quite sensible,” Dave pointed out.

“Yes, yes, but it is so _unproductive_!” Olivia groaned.

“Can't argue with that,” Carlos muttered. 

“Alright everybody,” he continued a little louder, “we got an alarm about a house, so we need to go to it and set up some measuring equipment.”

“Do we all have to go?” Dave said.

“What about the brownies?” Rachelle inquired.

“Bring some brownies if you like, and no, I need two or three other people, so decide among yourselves who gets to go and stay and be ready in ten minutes.”

In the end, Dave, Rachelle and Gary crammed inside Cecil's tiny car and drove off. Carlos was secretly relieved that Marla wasn't coming. Gary was a small, gray-haired man with a big nose and a healthy roundness to him. Carlos couldn't even imagine him "smiling" like Marla had, but then again, he had laughed just as loudly as she had yesterday.

“Have you been a science team for long?” he asked as they drove across town, passing Arby's. 

“Not that long, just a few weeks,” Dave said. “But me and Olivia were only one year apart in high school, and Marla were in the year over Olivia. Rachelle lived in my house growing up and Gary here taught chemistry for a while when he did his doctorate and we went to college. So we knew about each other before coming here.”

Carlos nodded and drove a bit faster as he passed the place he had almost run over Kevin some months ago. He shivered a little, thinking back to how he had thought it was Cecil at first, that Cecil was hurt.

“We listened to the radio yesterday,” Rachelle said, breaking the silence. “Marla said you lived in like a shared house with a guy named Cecil. Is he the one with that news show?”

“Yeah,” Carlos said and kept his eyes on the road.

“He seems cool, at least in the broadcast, even if the stuff he said had already happened.”

The radio station had already started to loop the episodes? That wasn't good.

“You should bring him to the lab some time, your little buddy,” Rachelle added, conversationally. “I'd love to meet him.”

'I bet you would,' Carlos thought, and possessiveness gripped him again. Night Vale would freeze over before he ever brought Cecil to the lab as long as the Strex Scientists worked there.

“I'll see what I can do, he is usually busy,” Carlos gritted through his teeth and stopped his car at the address where the disturbance had been reported. They set up their equipment first, a couple of home made Styrofoam and foil parabolas Jake and Janet had crafted for these kinds of things, on the lawn in front of a one story house. Carlos missed the old team dearly, and decided to swing by Teddy later and say hello to his real team of scientists.

Dave had already gotten bored with the instruments and had instead snuck up to the house's front porch. Now he looked through the window with curious eyes. 

“It's empty,” he reported, “or, no, wait, there is a man in there, and he is looking at pictures of... aww, my head hurts!”

“Probably all the brownies,” Rachelle shouted from the parabola further away, and Carlos went up to peek in too. It was John Peters, the farmer, standing there. Carlos knocked but John seemed unable to hear him. He looked at some pictures of light houses. Dave moaned like he was in pain. Next thing Carlos knew, a woman bashed him over the head. 

“What are you boys doing on my porch?” she huffed, “Damn kids, staring in my windows!”

“We were just... there has been some disturbance here and we were called here to investigate,” Carlos babbled and shot a glance inside her home through the open door. It looked completely different, the walls were brown and there were a lot of paintings, furniture and other knick-knacks.

“I was the one who called,” the woman shouted, “because of the door!”

“The door?” 

“Yes! Yesterday I had a normal door, a white with a window and a handle. And now I have this ugly thing, big and thick and with a brass knob. It makes my hallway completely dark, ruins my feng shui... I should not have to put up with this!”

Gary stepped up at that time and pretended to be the supervisor, told her that everything was in order. The woman huffed some more, before disappearing into the house again. Carlos looked in through the window, still seeing blank white walls and John Peters inside.

“Hang on, I have to call Cecil,” he said.

His boyfriend's sounded voice sounded deep and full when he answered the phone. Carlos almost forgot what he was calling about, his head swimming.

“Carlos, everything's back to normal!” Cecil said, sounding exited. “Even the tentacles!”

Carlos blushed before steadying himself and told Cecil about the house. Cecil seemed pleased and when they hung up, Carlos' head were full with new ideas of what he would do after his work day ended.

Meanwhile, Rachelle had approached the massive oak door with a curious expression on her face. 

“Let's see if there is the same thing there now as it were before, shall we?”

“Wait!” Carlos said, but she were already opening it. 

“Rachelle,” Dave said, but the woman didn't listen, slipping inside in one fluent motion. The door closed behind her with a thunderous bang. 

Dave went to tug at the handle, but it had locked behind her. He looked back at Carlos with a horrified look. 

“Let's wait for a while, maybe she will come back out on her own,” Carlos said, used to weird things by now. 

They waited, grabbed a brownie, drank some coffee from the lab's big thermos, and around an hour later, Dave tried the door again, and Rachelle rolled out in front of them, panting. 

“I, I...,” she said, “I banged on the door for hours!”

“We couldn't hear a thing,” Dave said, helping her up and brushing her off clumsily.

“What did you see?”

Rachelle turned her pockets inside out. Sand and small pebbles fell out.

“Desert,” she said, ”but soft, like it had once been part of a seabed.” 

She ate the rest of the brownies. Carlos picked up one of the stones. It was as small as the top of his pinky, and almost round. He wondered if there were going to be something else when he walked through the door.

He was about to find out, since that was the next thing they asked him to do, in innocent, intense voices. Carlos looked back at the other scientists as he scaled the porch. 

“Keep the door open, okay?” he said, his neck tingling with doubt. 

“Yes Carlos, don't worry!” they chirped in unison. 

He opened the massive door, the others right behind him, three people holding the one door open. Carlos stepped into the same desert Rachelle had described. The other scientists urged him on, made him take one more step.

“Oh, and Carlos?” Rachelle said.

“Yes?” the scientist said and turned to walk back. 

They were all smiling broadly now, night mare faces that outshone the sun.

“Lauren says hi,” Dave smiled as they let go of the door. It slammed shut and the sound echoed over the sand planes.

Carlos quickly went over his options. One: Trying to open the door. It was too heavy and he soon gave up trying. Two: Lay down and die. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. If he couldn't go back, he would never hug his daughters again, or kiss Cecil. He had to stay alive, if only to see them again. Three: Find any means of survival.

“Hrm,” he heard someone say behind him, and he turned around.

Her clothes were dusty, her face dirty and her hair was braided back. Carlos still knew who she was.

“Dana the intern?” he breathed.

“Carlos the scientist?”

They embraced, even though they had never met. 

“We were drawn here by the screams from a woman,” Dana said, shooting him a quick, doubtful glance. 

“That must have been Rachelle,” Carlos realized after a second. 

He looked down the valley behind Dana. A group of tall creatures stood there, some dressed in rags and burly, others winged and slender. Both the desert warriors and the angels were easily all half a meter taller than him, and he was not a short man.

“Come on, let me introduce you to them,” Dana said.

All the angels conveniently were named Erika, and there were no question of their status, Carlos feeling a buzzing tranquility radiating from them, a sense of knowing everything and being at peace with it. The angels all sort of weighed on one hip, one hand to the side and the other hanging, like a bunch of supermodels. Some of them had one big eye, some of them six in rows under and over where normal eyes would be. Carlos felt tiny and very young in their presence.

The desert warriors were more like a pack of wolves, sparring and howling about everything. While the angels seemed to need nothing besides themselves, the desert warrior camp were filled with tents, pots, a couple of fires, furs, logs and other things one would expect to find in a travelling society. It also struck Carlos that the angels all looked sort of the same, except for the black one, but the desert warriors had an infinite amount of variation, in ages, scars, colors and body paintings.

As they had all admired the new comer and he had gotten a piece of bread, Dana hushed them all down with one word.

“Friends!” she hollered, “the day of the Opening is almost upon us!”

Carlos couldn't pry his eyes from Cecil's former intern. She were glorious as she stood, claiming the ears of every being in the crowd. 

“Now, with the second part of the Prophecy fulfilled, the arrival of the Wise Man, there will not be many moons until we will finally erase those frightful Sun Worshipers off the face of the Earth!”

A cheer spread through the crowd. Dana let it ring for a few seconds, then made a gesture and silenced them again.

“Let us drink and eat, rest and sharpen our weapons. I wish everyone a good few days before the arrival of-the-DAY!”

“Wow,” Carlos said as everyone stood and cheered at the top of their lungs.

“They really listen to you, Dana,” he said when she walked through the cheering crowds to sit beside him. 

“I am the Truth Sayer, they pretty much have to. I am part of some weird tradition of theirs, and you are the second part of it. Soon we will be able to use the doors.”

“What for?”

“How much do you know about Strex corp?” Dana asked, then holding up a hand, “wait, it doesn't matter, they go by other names and other forms depending on the world, shaped like gods or men or demons, called bloodsuckers, materialist, the evil, the sunbathers...” 

“I think I've seen some of their true faces,” Carlos said. “They want to take over Night Vale, make everyone work for them.”

“Not work. Maybe that seems like their strategy at first, but what they really want you to do is become them.”

A bell rang in the other end of the camp.

“Excuse me, we'll talk later.”

Carlos just nodded. It was more complex than the first had thought. He suddenly remembered something and looked down at himself. His lab coat was no longer too big for him. He had filled it out without realizing it, the transition smooth and unnoticeable. It must have happened during Dana's rally. He wondered if his heats were going to come back, and hoped he would be back with Cecil by then.

He stayed in Dana's tent, which had belonged to the previous leader. There were a lot of glances when he walked around the camp, speculative looks or not so silent whispers about an affair between the two prophets. He ignored them, and was instead fascinated by the camp. He had at first assumed they were all men, but the more he talked with them, the more he realized that they were mostly women. Some of them even had children strapped to their back. And they acted like it was no big deal either.

Dana managed to manifest in front of Cecil a couple of hours later, to tell her former boss that they had found Carlos. Cecil sounded incredible revealed. That made Carlos realize that time moved different for Cecil than for them. He made a mental reminder to call his boyfriend as often as he could, and always answer when Cecil called. It was no guarantee, but it would fill out the haphazard timeline with as much contact as possible.

Carlos phone never lost reception or battery, and he could still access the internet like before, just like Dana had said. Because of his somewhat mediocre smartphone he became the storyteller and Wise Man everyone expected almost immediately. 

The first thing he did when getting settled in the tent the first night was to call Cecil again. They hadn't spent a night apart in several years.

“Hi Cecil!” he said, trying to sound positive. 

“Oh, Carlos!” Cecil said when he picked up. “Did you want to tell me something more about the house?”

Their timelines had synced up again. Carlos knew he had to tell Cecil that he weren't coming home for dinner, he owed to let him know... He just didn't know how.

“Cecil...”

“I just finished a new episode," Cecil chatted on, "the management agreed to let me leave early tonight, I thought we can drop the girls off with Steve and have a romantic dinner, maybe?”

“Cecil...”

“I can't wait to get you home, your voice sounds darker too, have you turned back as well?”

“Yes, I have, but Cecil...”

“I can't wait to get you under those covers, I get all exited just thinking about it...”

“Cecil!” Carlos shouted, balling his fists. “I-I don't think I will be able to make it home tonight!”

The phone went silent. 

“Sorry?”

“You know that door I told you about? I went inside, and I met Dana! I have great reception, we'll be able to talk every day, and...”

“Carlos, what do you mean? 'Talk every day' is nonsense, I want to see you!”

“Me too, Cecil, you know I want that more than anything! I'm just trapped for a little while here with the desert warriors and angels.”

“Angels doesn't exist,” Cecil corrected him. “Oh, I knew those Strex scientists were up to no good!”

“Yeah,” Carlos said, his throat clenching up. “Speaking of scientists, can you check up with my old team on your way home? It's a long shot but they might also be back to normal. Maybe they can help too?”

“Good idea,” Cecil said, his voice dipping low.

“And kiss the girls for me, okay? Tell them I'll be home soon.”

“You know I will, my heart. How is Dana, by the way?”

“She is... it was nice to finally meet her. Did you know she's their leader?”

They talked about the desert and the not-mountains, warriors and not-angels. Listening to Cecil was bitter sweet, it was so good to hear his voice and at the same time it made Carlos want to touch his boyfriend's body, trail his fingers over his cool skin, watch his tattoos dance over his skin and intertwine with his own. He started glowing faintly as he described the desert and listened to Cecil's sweet voice describe his day thus far. 

He got interrupted by Dana stepping into the tent, taking one look at his glowing body and stepping right back out again.

“Sorry!” he heard her shout against the flap.

“Dana! Cecil, I have to go, I talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay sweetie, love you!”

“I love you too. So so much.”

“I know.”

“Bye Cecil.”

“Goodbye...”

Dana was standing right outside when Carlos got out. The sun had gone down and the stars had come out, they looked magnificent and distinctly foreign. Carlos knew he was still glowing slightly and tried not to be too self-conscious about it.

“Sorry, I was just talking to Cecil and I forgot where I was, I just...”

“That's okay, I know how devoted you are to each other.”

“We actually turned younger for a while,” Carlos said, looking up at the stars, “and we just got back to ourselves, and now I am here. When is this “day of reconing”-thing happening?”

“I don't know,” Dana sighed, and rubbed her face tiredly. “ The angels will tell us when it's time.” 

Carlos was quiet, but it was okay, because Dana started talking again almost immediately.

“I try to pretend like I know stuff, I put on this facade for them all, because they expect me to be something of legend just because I happened to survive out here for as long as I did. You have no idea what it is like to talk to you, who at least knew who I were before...”

Her eyes went to Carlos, pleading.

“Tell me of my home, of Night Vale. What is it like now?”

Carlos told her what he knew, which wasn't much, he'd been pretty introvert since they had Skyler. He told her her what he had heard on Cecil's broadcasts but they both knew Cecil has to talk in code most of the time, trying to make their weird reality sound whimsical and dreamy. Dana still soaked up everything Carlos had to say, grinned at his anecdotes about family life and working at the lab. 

“You make it sound so easy,” she smiled, her chin in her hands, “although it could not have been easy to take it all in as an outsider.”

“It was easy, still is, because I have Cecil to guide me through it.”

Dana nodded and then her gaze fell on something behind Carlos.

“Is it time?” she asked the tall creature who had appeared behind the tent, just staring at them with three pairs of golden eyes. 

Erika shaked zer head. Carlos had a hard time not staring at the angel, the feeling of being enveloped in well-meaning knowledge almost overwhelming.

“I just came to tell you that dinner's ready,” ze informed them, all eyes rolling lazily. “I told Erika that you would probably come running anyway as soon as you smelled zer cooking, but ze insisted I would come get you."

“Thanks, Erika, we really appreciate it,” Dana said softly, and the angel walked away, stomping zer legs hard in the sand. It was almost soundless.

“It's hard to tell them apart at first,” Dana sighed as Carlos shaked his head in awe. “After a while you can though, something in the eyes or words. That one is Erika nr 4 to me.”

They get up and walks towards the camp, where some warriors already are ready to greet them as prophets. Carlos walked a little behind Dana, admiring her strength. She had been away so long from her family. Carlos couldn't even imagine what that would be like, he was missing them so much already.

His only comfort was that he would see them soon, and when he did, he would also bring with him the army to fight away the evil forces in Night Vale. When he finally will get back to them, everything would be alright again, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, you know the drill. Don't hate, but do love. Make love not war, if you'd like. Peace.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> your friendly neighbourhood writer :*


End file.
